Littlest Pet Shop: Jackson's In Jeopardy!/Transcript
Transcript (The movie starts at the Downtown City Correctional Facility, where Josh is sitting in his cell, thinking) Josh: I have an idea! (Cackles) (The scene cuts to Littlest Pet Shop when the beginning credits roll) Jackson: *walks in LPS* Hey guys. Zoe: Hey Jackson. Jackson: How is your day? Zoe: If Vinnie is not fart-talking, I would say good, but since he making his fart talk, I say it's not good. Jackson: Okay? Fart talking blah blah blah... What do you want to do? Zoe: I'm outta here! *rushes* Jackson: I'm going for a walk. Mitzi? Wanna come? Mitzi: Nah, I'll stay. Jackson: Okay. See y'all later (Jackson left) (Jackson is singing a tune when he comes up on a train yard.) Jackson: Gotta find Phil. (A red laser appears out of nowhere) Jackson: Ooh, laser (Jackson starts chasing the laser) Jackson: Come here you! (He comes up on a Pacer container) Jackson: (goes inside) I gotcha now! (All of a sudden, the container door closes and Josh walks away while cackling) Jackson: Hey, who turned out the lights? (The container gets lifted and placed onto a train) Railway worker: Okay Phil, your good (hits the locomotive, signaling Phil) Phil: Okay... train's leaving. (The train horn blows as it drives off) Jackson: Huh? (Jackson lights a match) Where's the door? (Jackson walks into the container door) Jackson: *Tries to open door, but it is locked* (The scene cuts to the locomotive of the train) Phil: (Sipping lemonade) Alrighty then. Two more miles and I'll reach the station. (The scene cuts to Josh driving a car) Josh: This is my best plan yet. I will send Jackson's train out with a bang... literally. *shoots missles* (Phil sees the missiles) Phil: What is tha- Look out! (Slams the brakes) (The train brakes squeal and the horn blares) The missiles hit the rails. (The train hits the rails, making the locomotive go airborne for 2 seconds. The freight cars tumble after and the locomotive turns over.) Jackson: What's that sound? Jackson gets his tail smashed! Jackson: YEEEEEOOOOWWWW! (The container Jackson is in goes airborne and does barrel rolls) Jackson: Ow! My head... my tail... my head... my tail! (The door on the container breaks off and Jackson runs out, only to find several train cars crashing and barreling towards him.) Jackson: This just isn't my day! The cars pushed Jackson towards the hill and he tries to stop them. Jackson: (Spots the hill): Oh mother of freight train! (Jackson falls down the hill) Jackson: head... tail... head... tail! (Jackson falls to an abandoned town) Jackson: (Gets up) where am I? (Jackson walks around) Jackson: Wow! (Jackson trips and lands on the ground, he opens his eyes to see a tabby kitten) Both: (scream) (Jackson flicks his tail and sprays the kitten) Kitten: Ahh! My eyes! It burns! Jackson: Who in the hell-o are you? Kitten: (Rubbing his eyes) I'm wanting to ask the same thing about you. Jackson: Oh.. s-sorry about that. (Fluffing his tail to make the scent stop) I'm Jackson. (Puts his hand out) Kitten: NO...no I do not want to be skunked again! Jackson: (sad) I'm very sorry.. I just learned how to use them. Kitten: Oh. I'm sorry for being very rude. (Jackson throws out a sweet scent that counteracts the other) Jackson: There... that should help. Kitten: (Sniffs) Thanks! I'm Adam Jackson: What are you doing here? Adam: My owner was gonna check town out, but he had left me and had forgotten about me. Unfortinuely, he lives in Australia, FAR FAR away from Downtown City Jackson: Oh, sorry about that. I just came from the container that rolled from the hill, so I'm trying to get home. Adam: I can help you IF... you don't spray me. Jackson: Deal. (Back in Littlest Pet Shop) Mitzi: Why's Jackson taking so long!? *worried* Blythe: I don't know, I'll call Phil. (Phone dials) Phil: Hello? Blythe: Hey. Phil: Oh, B! What's up? Blythe: Have you seen Jackson? Phil: I'm in the hospital. Blythe: Oh, my! What happened?! Phil: Well, the train tracks blew up, and the train, well... it's gone. Nothing left. I haven't seen Jackson. Oh no! My my pet Jackson is missing?! Blythe: Gotta go, Bye! Delilah: My sweet is... gone? (Starts crying) Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Train stuff Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios